Who Would've Known
by TheMidnightElite
Summary: Who Would've Known on a night Katie wanted to avoid, would end up being so perfect? Tratie Fluff!


"You look absolutely miserable." A deep voice stated behind me. I looked up from the book I was reading and turned slightly around to see whom it was. _Connor._ "You really should go back to the camp dance. He's looking everywhere for you." I folded down the corner of my book and placed it on the beach next to me.

"Who's looking for me?" I asked shooting him my best look of innocence. I go to reach for my gardening book but he runs and snatches it up.

"Oh no you don't missy. You are going to head right back up to that dance and dance with my little brother." He said in a condescending tone.

"Isn't he older then you? Also I am quite content sitting on the beach under the stars reading about gardening." I rose to my feet and adjusted the green high low dress so the back fell comfortably to the ground.

"You need to loosen up Katie! Not everything has to be about gardening and plants in your life! I mean. I get it, you're a daughter of Demeter, but don't you think you are going a bit over board? Look at Miranda! She's having fun with that one kid from the Apollo cabin."

"You and I both know, Stoll, that Miranda could fit in with the Aphrodite cabin very well. She lives for these events! Also why would I want to go to the stupid Fourth of July dance. If it helps your conscious, think of it as me getting a good view for the fireworks afterwards." I winked at him and made a grab for my book. He moved his hand away. And before I could cross my arms he turned and ran towards the dining pavilion.

"STOLL." I screamed as I ran after him. I heard his mischievous laughter grow louder as I caught up to him. Before I could tackle him we arrived at the dance and he disappeared into the crowd. If we were in one of those old cartoons I'm pretty sure there would be smoke pouring out of my ears. As I was surveying the mass of bodies I heard the velvety deep voice of none other then Connor's brother Travis.

"Hey Katie-kat." He said with, I think, the first genuine smile I've ever seen on his face. I whirled around to see him in black pants and a pale blue button up shirt. I have to admit, for someone who annoys the hell out of me, he cleans up well. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks.

"Hey Travis. How many times have I told you not to call me that? Also where is your other half? He stole my book." Forcing annoyance into my voice. He chuckled quietly.

"Sorry. No clue. Also may I ask you a question?"

"That was a question." I pointed out. I swear I saw a little red on his cheeks. Is Travis Stoll _blushing?_ This night just keeps getting more and more weird. He let out an exasperated sigh. I had to suppress a smirk.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yea, yea get on with it! I need to go kill your brother." I say trying to lighten the mood. He shot me a nervous smile.

"Katie, Will- uh- _youdancewithmethengotothefireworkswithmelater."_ He rushed the majority of the sentence.

"Woah. Deep breaths Travis. Now can you repeat that, but a _lot_ slower." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. Why is it so adorable when guys do that! Stop it Katie. Focus.

He took a deep breath. "Katie, Will you dance with me, and go to the fireworks with me later tonight?" My heart stopped and sped up at the same time. How is that even possible? As if on cue the music switched to a slow song and Travis held his hand out to me. I shot him a suspicious look and slowly placed my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor and I heard the Aphrodite girls', and some of the guys', signature squeal. Travis placed his hands on my hips and laced my hands together at the base of his neck. He was about four or five inches taller then me so my head rested nicely on his shoulder. I felt like we were the only two people in the world.

Oh gods. Does that mean I like Travis Stoll. _Yes you idiot! _A voice in my head said. But he pranked me, and practically made my life a living hell since I got here 7 years ago! _Well obviously there had to be a reason. Like he wanted your attention. Just admit you love him! _Oh gods I don't know what's worse. The thought of me fighting with myself, or that I'm dancing with this devilishly, its scary how fit that is, attractive Hermes kid. The song ended way to soon. Travis pulled away, and before I knew what I was doing I leaned up on my tiptoes and placed my lips on Travis's.

I could tell he was surprised, because at first he did nothing, but then he responded; our mouths molding and moving as if they were meant to be together. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and him pull me closer. I tangled my fingers in to his adorable curly brown hair in response. I heard a slight moan in response as I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission. I obliged and our tongues danced around happily. Then my head caught up to me and I pulled away. A goofy smile plastered on both our faces. We looked around and realized most people stopped and stared at us. The Aphrodite cabin started yelling a lot of 'finally' 's and then a slow clapping started. I felt my cheeks warm up and I saw Travis blushing as well.

"So how about those fireworks." He asked so quietly so only I could hear. I was about to respond when I spied Connor with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Definitely." I said with a confident smile. He stepped closer to me, but I stopped him mid-step by putting my hand up. I then turned in the direction Connor was. "STOLL. YOU ARE DEAD MEAT." I heard Connor laugh before running out of the building with me close behind. I vaguely heard Travis call out to his brother good luck. As I chased after Connor I couldn't help but smile at the events that happened this evening. Who would've known that I like Travis, formally known as my worst enemy whose goal was to ruin my life. I also thought about how if Connor never took my book it never would of happened. Though I would never let him know how grateful I was.

**A/N I would like to say thanks for reading my story! This is the first story I am posting on Fan fiction so I hope it turned out well. Also I apologize for spelling or grammar errors I don't have someone to check and its ok by my computer checker which is not always reliable. Hope to write more in the future! **


End file.
